


Single and Not Going to Mingle

by 27twinsister



Series: Ace Week 2020 [2]
Category: Mahou Sentai Magiranger
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Character, Coming Out, Gen, Headcanon, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Tsubasa has never been in a relationship.
Relationships: Brothers - Relationship
Series: Ace Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984576
Kudos: 2





	Single and Not Going to Mingle

“You’ve never been in a relationship,” Kai stated.  
It wasn’t a question or speculation. It was a statement.  
“Yeah. So?” Tsubasa replied.  
“Why haven’t you?” The teenager asked.  
“Because I don’t want to.”  
Kai didn’t say anything else.

It was true, Tsubasa was never in a relationship. And his siblings noticed. Urara and Hikaru were married, Makito was dating someone, Houka was Houka, and even Kai started dating in college.  
“Why haven’t you dated anyone?”  
“I just don’t want to.”  
“Tsubasa doesn’t like anyone,” Kai joked about his brother’s personality.  
“Shut up, Kai!”  
But it was true.

Tsubasa didn’t really have a word for that for a long time.  
Until one day when he was looking it up, and he finally did.  
Aromantic Asexual.  
Not sexually or romantically attracted to anyone.  
Tsubasa liked those words. There was a shorter form, aroace, but that was too childish for him, and he would rather use the full words.  
And he was fine with that.

“You’ve still never been in a relationship,” Kai pointed out one day.  
“Yeah. I’m aromantic asexual,” Tsubasa came out casually.  
Kai blinked.  
“Oh! Cool.”  
“What?” Tsubasa asked. “Do you even know what that is?”  
“Yeah! Are you gonna tell the others?”  
“Maybe later. Why are you still bugging me? You’re too old for that.”  
Kai left.  
Tsubasa would have to tell the others someday.  
Until then, Tsubasa would have to trust Kai to keep it a secret.  
Tsubasa got up and quickly followed his brother.  
“Kai- don’t tell anyone, okay?”  
“Why not?”  
Tsubasa didn’t really have an answer for why he didn’t want them to know yet.  
“Just...I don’t want you being the one to tell people. That’s all.”  
“Okay then.”  
Tsubasa would tell the others someday.


End file.
